


Just like this

by makuramotou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MuraKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Murasakibara spends an afternoon together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like this

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time making a fluff fanfic with a very rare pair...I just like MuraKise so much xD  
> comments are welcome (/^,^)/

On a lazy afternoon that speaks of the advent of summer,the wind blows fervently with a gentle breeze. The blue sky is painted with army of clouds,reflecting pints of sunset as the orange sunrays beautifully drapes the atmosphere. 

On such an afternoon,Kise and Murasakibara spend their time together leisurely,as if they have an infinity of sundays to laze around and be with each other.

In an open traditional room with simple amenities, Kise slumps over the tatami like a child. He's reading a lifestyle magazine while humming some song they like listening to. Murasakibara sits next to him, clipping his nails.

They're not totally bored by each other's company; it's just how it is to be relaxed and feeling at-home with someone you feel like being yourself with. The blonde model looks up to Murasakibara, who is now clipping his toenails. Kise cannot see Murasakibara's face with his purple locks on the way.

"Let me tie your hair,Atsucchi!" Kise beams,as if he's swarmed by floating flowers  
"Hnn..." the purple-haired giant agrees in a mumble

Kise continues his humming while he combs the purple locks, and Murasakibara continues with his clipping. Along these comes the whirring of a nearby electric fan. Pleasant sounds, Murasakibara thought.

Kise pulls Murasakibara's hair gently into a ponytail and ties it with a small white band.  
"There, done!" Kise says with satisfaction  
Murasakibara feels satisfied with it, too. The afternoon heat decreased even by just a bit. He finishes clipping his toenail and feels Kise's arms tugging him to a hug from his back.  
"I could spend the whole day just like this." Kise says, eyes closed as if in a trance  
"I could, if our snacks is just an arm's length away." Murasakibara says in whole truth  
"Ehh...so mean, Atsucchi!" The blonde unlocks his embrace and pouts, though Murasakibara can't actually see, he knows how Kise looks like at the moment. He then turns to Kise, while grabbing a box of pocky.

"Ryou-chin," he sticks a pocky onto Kise's mouth  
"Let's play Pocky game. The loser will cook dinner and wash the dishes."  
"Hm?!Hrmm!!" Kise cannot protest because of the pocky  
"3, 2, 1...go!"

Murasakibara bites off hurriedly first, Kise tries to compete but it's useless, especially against Murasakibara Atsushi.

Bite. Bite. Kiss.

Sometimes Kise wonders if the reason why Murasakibara always wins at their pocky game is because 1.he doesn't want to do chores 2.he wants the pocky or 3.he really wants to kiss Kise (which Kise hopes is always the case).

They kiss even with bitten pocky on their mouths, they kiss very innocently anyway. Soft lips to cherry lips. Just like that.

While wondering how Murasakibara always wins, Kise also wonders if he loses on purpose. Whenever it's against the child-hearted giant, Kise always lose. 

For Murasakibara, though, it's a double-win situation. He thinks Kise likes being kissed, as he likes kissing Kise.

The orange sunset rays trace their silhouette, like a glow in such an ephermal state of ecstasy. The afternoon winds turn to evening breeze, and the skies a mix of yellow and purple. 

Kise falls asleep tucked on Murasakibara's arm. Murasakibara inhales the nice smell of Kise's hair,his eyes traverse the blonde's face, closed eyes, long lashes, cute nose and perfect lips. The giant takes advantage of his height (despite their horizontal position) and kisses Kise on the forehead. Kise's lips tug into a smile.

This, Murasakibara thinks to himself, he can spend the whole eternity just like this.


End file.
